


The Mercy Seat

by twoshotrobot



Series: Weird Ateez Sex Drabbles [7]
Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Forced Orgasm, Fucking Machines, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Overstimulation, Pain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:49:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25662385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twoshotrobot/pseuds/twoshotrobot
Summary: San decides to use the sex machine without any supervision.
Series: Weird Ateez Sex Drabbles [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1791163
Comments: 7
Kudos: 99





	The Mercy Seat

The wrists had some give, enough to raise or lower San's arms a bit whenever they stayed too long in one position. The ankles, however, were firmly locked in, only allowing his knees to come apart or come together. There was a big, metal bar around his mid that kept him truly affixed to the chair.

The chair in question straddled a fine line between sex toy and torture device, the godless thing looking like a weight machine tricked out with electrical wiring running along the sides to connect the components. One side powered a motor and a metal arm connected to a dildo. The other powered a squeezing, suction device meant for dick.

San thought he knew the machine well enough that he didn't have to heed the operation manual's recommendation to have someone supervise his session. He climbed into it when he had alone time at the dorm, slowly sinking himself down on the dildo and placing his cock in the tube. He then set the device to strap him in at the highest pleasure setting.

Not even a minute in, and the pumping into his hole was relentless, having him repeatedly pull his legs together and spread them out while the thing fucked him good. The modules in the tube started squeezing around the head of his cock, a strong vibration coupled with a light sucking sensation had his orgasm drawn out of him within minutes, toe-curling and sending him nearly thrashing against the padded restraints. He hit the stop button the moment it got too overwhelming, expecting the machine to slow itself to a stop.

Except the button did nothing. He pressed it again, hoping he just hadn't depressed it enough, but the machine still went full speed ahead. San tried a few more times, desperately squirming about to try and relieve the battering on him.

Tough shit. He was stuck, grinding his teeth as he suffered a second orgasm within minutes. He clenched the muscles in his legs when it came, drawing his knees tight together hoping to disrupt something in either the pistoning of the dildo or the tube on his cock.

He began sweating heavily shortly after the second. His cock was so raw, hole was so sore he was grunting out involuntarily, deaf to his own noises when the grinding mechanisms swallowed all of his focus.

His third orgasm tore through him and that spurred on the tears, cockhead feeling like it was sanded down with rock salt. When that pain hit its height, his hole tightened, not that it stopped the metal arm pumping the dildo in and out of him with machine precision.

He was outright sobbing by the fourth, still spasming in the thing like it was an electric chair. The ache was deep in his guts, clenching his ass around the stiff silicone cock. He'd cum so much that the tube was struggling with keeping it all in, leaking out over his thighs. Made slippery in his seat, his thighs slid around in a pool of his own cum and sweat.

There was only so much the conscious mind could handle. The pain got to a point where it seemed to have subsided, along with coherent thought, along with steady vision, along with his hearing. He only realized he passed out when he awoke to the slowing grind of stressed gears. His head looked to the side as he barely had the strength to lift it, but he wanted a look at his savior. 

Seonghwa stood over him, brows knitted in concern. When the restraints unfastened, he caught San as he fell forward, propping him up and pulling him into a loose embrace.

"I should've told you the emergency stop mechanism was broken." He pulled San in closer, this time hooking his other arm beneath both of San's knees.

San tried to speak, but only drooled and nodded in response, sniffling back some.

"You want a bath or you want your bed?"

Thankfully, that one didn't require much thought. "Bed." Seonghwa lifted him and carried him off.

**Author's Note:**

> title and even some of the ideas in the fic are based off of a nick cave and the bad seeds song of the same name
> 
> also, literally used a random number generator to decide which member would get stuck in the chair lol


End file.
